Tenshi no Akashi
by Vadiolacchi
Summary: Raised and grew up as a boy, Tetsuya suddenly betrothed to a prince and claimed as an Angel. She has to live in the castle together with him and other people in many unique characters. AU, Fem!Kuroko, Slight OOC!, AkaKuro


**_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_Summary_**

_Raised and grew up as a boy, Tetsuya suddenly betrothed to unknown prince_

_And has to live in the castle together with other people in many unique characters_

**_Warning _**

_AU!, Fem!Kuroko, Slight OOC!_

* * *

_Chimes of laughter heard throughout the flower fields._

_A little child ran toward the mother's open hands._

_"Tetsuya, it's good right? To have a life full of freedom."_

_The child just stared confusingly at the beautiful woman in front of her._

_All of sudden, all the childs see is black._

_"Kaa-san!"_

_The panic voice swallowed by pure white after the dark._

_"...Tetsuya..."_

The once pure white image inside her head began to randomly has many dark splotches with disturbing whispers.

"...The Angel..."

"...The Akashis found her..."

"...Finally..."

_"Could all of you keep quiet? I'm sleepy here"_

Can't stand the noise, she decided to waken herself so she can search around some place to sleep comfortably.

The once closed eyelids with long light blue eyelashes flutter open slowly.

The noise increasing and the dark splotches around her multiplying and began to shaping like a... human.

Many human.

Slightly widen her eyes, showing crystal sky blue colored eyes.

She didn't recognize this palace.

A high ceiling illuminated by many crystal chandelier and makes the room more bright with her sensitive eyes. Table with pure white clothings bellow the foods and drinks.

It looks like they celebrated something.

"Look! The angel is awake!," someone shouted eagerly and pointed his forefinger to her way.

Once the other people in the ball with any kind of shape and color gown and blazer looked at her through the festive mask, she knows she is the one who the man pointed to.

Slightly widen her eyes because of her stupor, she tighten her grips to something feels ceramic.

She looked down to see so many laces around her waist and chest. Her pale skin looks so dazzling in knee length dress. She could feel something attached to her head. Accessories of a beautiful bloom of blue sky roses. Her ear feels more heavy with diamond crystal hanging there. There's this piece of transparent cloth wrapped below her chest around to the back and with a knot makes it looks like a pair of transparent wings with decorative design.

Overall, she looked like an angel.

Her mind went haywire.

She didn't know why she sat here being the attention of everyone. She used to be ignored with her small presence. But all of this attention makes her stomach churn in horror.

Can't recall any thought about what happened while she was asleep, she decided to stand and run to where ever she can escape from this suffocating stares.

After taking a small step, she falls to the ground because something just feels heavy and wrong at her ankles.

Closing both eyes waiting the impact to come, she soon realize she didn't feel anything.

Arms clad in black cloak with intricate swirl patterns of red and gold—make it looks majestic. In front of her—supposedly catching her before she falls toward the hard cold floor—a man with shockingly spiky red ruby hair she rarely seen. His upper face can't be shown because of the elegant gold festive mask.

She can't see the eyes of this man. But she sure can see the small perfect smile in front of her. Just inches away from her face.

Before she could blink the man in front of her change his position a bit so he can steadily balance her and make her not stumble anymore in protective hands.

"Finally after so many years of absence, our Angel awakened from her slumber to put this castle, this country, our world, to be in the former glory we yearned!," He threw his left arm to the air with palm open then squeeze it like he finally have something in his grasp.

'What's... going on?' She thought frantically looking at the crowds with the same blank façade.

"She will be proposed to me to be my bride which can lead to the former glory of The Family which we WILL gain by me—Akashi Seijuurou—The soon to be the Tenth Clan Head of the Akashi Family!"

Crowds just cheering and clapping happily that makes her head more spinning.

She now can gain more balance and escape from those protective arms once she realized she wore a pretty low sandal high heels with blue roses as decoratives—so itchy.

"Wait for a moment!" She tried to makes her voice more louder so she can be heard. Although that seems futile because apparently the crowds already gasped by her action. But she paid no heed at those. Instead she touches her head with her right arm.

No, she yanked the wavy blue hairs with accessories and throw it to the floor—which is just a wig. Revealing a smooth almost spiky short sky blue hair which just reach almost her back.

"You can not do this to me. I'm a boy." She or now, he, stated calmly now. Staring into the crowds in front of him. But there was never a shock in their posture. Like they already knows the fact he is a boy. Not a girl. This felt so wrong. Although he doubted it even if he is a 'she' to agreed to become a bride to this unknown man.

"So, What...?" The smile of the red haired man not too far in front of him widen slightly. The temperature suddenly turns ice cold just by looking at those smile. Although it seems like a whisper, everyone in the ballroom can catch it.

"...Tetsuya?" In the blink of eyes, the red haired man's face already in front of his face with the same smirking perfect lips and a velvet voice he has. One of the man's hand already grasp his chin gently yet force him to look at his eyes behind the mask. Now that he's so close, Tetsuya could see those mismatched orbs—Ruby and Topaz which have slits pupils.

The feeling of something sucked out from him when those intimidating eyes got closer until he actually can see the soft glow on the topaz one.

All around him is dark once again when something soft pressed to his slightly parted and shocked lips.

* * *

Nb. Please don't flame me DX

I'm not a native english and an amateur writer so please bare with any mistake I made/sob

And I describe Tet-chan as 'him' with a reason and will be explained in another chap~/wink

Review?


End file.
